Walking with Sunshine
by Jackie Mag
Summary: Justin is a 23 yr old young man, Diner waiter, who just got his art degree, but he's never anyone like 29 yr old Brian.  Who will pursue who and how will their lives be affected?  This is an AU to the series as the timeline is moved up for Justin.
1. Chapter 1 The New Waiter

It's almost a typical day at the Liberty Diner. Deb is buzzing around delivering pink plate specials and harassing the customers with her usual aplomb. Today, though, she's keeping an eye on her new waiter/busboy, Justin. The 23 year old finished art school a few months before and hasn't had enough luck selling paintings to afford an apartment. He saw the _help wanted_ poster at the Diner a couple of days before. He'd waited tables a little in college. Deb hired 'Sunshine', as she calls him, on the spot. "With a face and ass like that, baby, they'll be coming in here just to look at you."

Justin had been going through some changes in his life. After school he really wanted to get his own place. His mom, Jennifer, knew he was gay and had learned to accept it, but his dad hadn't found out yet. He wanted to be able to date guys without his dad questioning him.

In college, Justin dated a few guys and had exclusive relationships with two of them. They were the only two guys he'd had sex with. He wouldn't sleep with anyone without the assurance of monogamy. He'd seen too many relationships break up with infidelity. He swore it wouldn't happen to him. The college boyfriends were great, but Justin didn't see either of them anymore. They'd parted as friends.

Justin told Deb all about himself the day he applied for a job. Her mother instinct took over and she listened to every word. She told him that she had a room to rent. It was perfect for him; he could come and go as he pleased, live close to his new Diner job, and even entertain a date in a home that was OK with gay relationships. He enthusiastically agreed and moved in the next day. His mother and Deb chatted and Jennifer was OK with the arrangement.

Deb and her son, Michael, told Justin about the regular customers that he'd be meeting at the Diner. Emmett, the more flaming of Michael's friends, was a real caring guy. Ted, the accountant, had an acerbic wit, and was a loyal guy with a big heart. Then, of course, they _warned_ him about Brian. He was the stud of Liberty Avenue, hitting on and getting every guy he wanted. They told him that Brian would probably hit on him, but, if he knew what was good for him, he'd turn him down. Justin agreed that Brian was not his type anyway, reviewing his monogamy policy.

"Yeah, definitely not the guy for you, then." Michael said with a smile. He still had a little crush on Brian and was just as glad that another man would not be drawing Brian's attention.

So, that morning at the Diner, Justin had been working a couple of hours and he was just starting to get the swing of things. Deb was pleased with her new 'boy'.

That's when **he** came along. Brian swept in and plopped down next to Michael. "Hey."

"Hey." Michael said. "How're you doing?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic. Mel called and Lindsay feels like she's ready to pop. Keep your phone on and with you. I can't believe I'm going to be a fucking father."

"Just not a father that fucked Lindsay." Michael grinned.

"Well, there was that one time in college when…." He stopped talking when he saw Justin. "Who in the hell is that?"

Deb strolled over. "That's our new waiter, Justin. You keep your fucking hands off!"

"What me? I haven't even …."

"I don't care. He's off limits."

Justin saw that Deb was working one of his tables, so he walked over to her. "I'll take their order, Deb. This is my table right?" Deb moved to one side and Justin saw the man that he realized instantly must be Brian. "Oh, hi. You must be Brian, right? What'll you have?"

"That depends, what do you have to offer?" Brian had that sparkle in his eye that Michael and Deb knew too well.

Justin smiled sweetly and with a bit of sarcasm said, "All I have for you is what's on the menu. No side orders."

"That's too bad. I'd like to eat you up." Brian said as he ducked Deb's chuck to the back of the head.

"Brian!" Michael protested.

"I told you, asshole. Sunshine is off limits." She said while waggling a red fingernail at him.

"Sunshine?"

"Yeah, that's what I call him, because of his sunshine smile." Deb said as she pinched Justin's cheeks. She turned back to Brian and said, just to be sure he got it, "You got a fucking problem, with that?"

Brain knew when to keep his mouth shut around Deb.

Justin tolerated the face squeezing, then recovered to ask Brian "So, are you ordering or not?"

"Egg white omelet. Dry toast. Coffee. And talk to me later when these two aren't around."

"Three of out four. You got it." Justin turned and walked away with Brian's gaze on his ass.

"Love what you've done with the place, Deb." He grinned.

"Watch it buster!" Deb said as she walked away.

"Brian, Justin isn't into guys like you. He insists on monogamous relationships with his boyfriends. That ain't you, and we both know it."

"How come you know so much about him?"

"He's renting out my old room from Ma. He's an art college grad and he needed a job and wanted to move out of his parent's house, so, there you are."

"I am _so_ there."

Michael tried to change the conversation. "So, you think Lindsay is going to have your kid soon?"

"Any day."

"What names are they considering? Did they tell you?"

"Either Abraham or Gus, if it's a boy…."

Justin had just walked up to pour coffee. "Sorry, did you say Abraham? He wouldn't last a day at school with a name like that. Just sayin'. Gus sounds OK, though."

Brian looked up at him. "Yeah, it's a good butch name." He looked at Michael. "I think I'll tell her I favor Gus."

"Because of what _he_ said?" Michael inquired as Justin was walking away.

"He's been in school more recently than either of us. Besides, he's right. I like Gus."

After breakfast was done, Michael left and Brian got up to pay the bill. Justin rang him up, acting as cool as he could. The younger man found the older man to be very attractive, but he wouldn't let on.

"Can we talk a minute?" Brian inquired.

"I'm really busy…. I …."

"Just a minute?"

Justin looked around. Things were going OK. He replied, "OK. One minute."

Brian nodded toward the door and Justin stepped outside with him. Brian lit a cigarette and silently offered one to Justin, which he accepted. Brian lit Justin's cigarette, touching his hand briefly. Brian felt a little flip inside his chest. _What soft hands he has._ After they took their first drag on their cigarettes, Brian said, "I don't know what kind of trash they've been talking about me, but I'm not that bad a guy."

Justin grinned. "I don't think you are. It's just that you're not _my kind_ of guy. That's all."

"I heard. Only monogamy, blah, blah… I think all of that is overrated."

"But I don't, so there's the difference. But, that's OK. We don't have to agree, we just met."

There was a pause as Brian thought of his next approach with this cute twink, _no not twink_, young man he wanted to get his hands on.

"Well, that doesn't mean you can't hang out with Michael and me at Woody's sometime. Maybe you'll meet the man of your monogamous dreams there. In the meantime, we can shoot some pool."

"I'll think about it."

"I work for Vanguard, the advertising firm. They're always looking at art students for interns. You should apply there. Or do you _like_ waiting tables?"

"Deb's great. I like the atmosphere of the Diner. And the hours are flexible so I can still paint. That works for me right now. Of course, it's just my first day."

"Well, think about the internship thing. It might be a good move."

"OK. Thanks. And thanks for the cigarette. I'm sure I'll see you around the Diner again sometime."

"You bet."

Justin nodded a goodbye and went back in to the Diner. Brian, of course, watched the back side of Justin's jeans. He licked his lips and adjusted himself to suppress the hard on in his dress pants.

That night Lindsay had their son. Brian told them that he liked their choice of the name Gus and Lindsay agreed, so the baby was named Gus. Brian went through highs and lows that night, but he had Michael by his side.

Over the next few days Brian would go to the Diner, per his usual. His new activity, though, was flirting with the unattainable Justin, devouring the blond with his eyes. Only his gaze, though, was exploring that body. Justin was sticking to his guns and avoiding much contact at all with Brian. Justin was tempted, for sure. He found Brian to be very sexy and he was sure any affair with him would be pretty incredible. But, no, he had his beliefs and he wasn't changing them for this simple attraction.


	2. Chapter 2  The Bar Scene

Another usual activity for Brian was going to Babylon and tricking with guys. In the days since he'd met Justin his needs seemed to be greater in that area. He noticed that he was hornier than usual and tried to satisfy his needs with the guys in the back room.

One night Brian spotted a young blond twink on the dance floor. From the back, for a second, he thought it might be Justin, but, no, someone about the same size. _His ass isn't as good._

Brian said those words to the guy … those words that he says that works on all guys … and led him to the back room. As he was walking there it occurred to Brian that he'd never used that line on Justin. Something about Justin made Brian think he wasn't the kind of guy who'd respond to it. _Got to get Justin out of my head._ Brian nailed his young twink against the wall of the back room and planted a deep tongue kiss on him while his hands were unfastening the guy's pants. The fellow, in turn, unfastened Brian's pants and gave him a long, drawn out blow job. Before Brian came, though, he spun the guy around and, after putting on a condom, fucked him into the wall. He was driven and surged with power in his desire to get off. The trick moaned at the force and soon came in orgasmic spurts all over the wall. Brian reached his climax soon after. They silently refastened their clothing. With a quick smile, Brian exited the back room and then Babylon.

There was no one there that interested him as much as Justin. _Was it because he was unattainable?_ He'd managed to have a number of brief conversations with the young blond since they'd met. He was intelligent, funny, quick witted and caring_. And he's got the most perfect ass I've ever seen._

A couple of weeks later, Brian and Michael convinced Justin to join them at Woody's. He reluctantly agreed. By this time he'd gotten to know Emmett and Ted and enjoyed becoming friends with them. Justin and Emmett had been shopping together a couple of times and developed a good rapport. Ted was not much like Justin, but he did appreciate the kid's quick wit. Ted also _really_ enjoyed the fact that Brian was obviously interested in Justin, but that the young man kept turning him down over and over again. That was great fodder for Ted's biting comments and he often teased Brian about the unattainable Justin. Ted bought Justin his first beer of the night.

They played some pool, threw some darts and had a nice evening. Brian tried a few times to get close to Justin, but the blond always managed to scoot out of the way. Ted and Michael were enjoying watching the 'dance'. _Brian's finally met his match. _Justin knew he had his own cheering section for this reason, which made him smile. He wasn't doing it for them, though. He felt that if he gave in to Brian's advances he'd just get fucked and then kicked to the curb. Then again, he knew that Brian was treating him differently than other guys.

Brian decided that if the moves at Woody's weren't working he'd at least offer to walk Justin home. After all, the kid was kind of new to the neighborhood and he should have someone watching out for him. There had been gay bashing incidents a few times over the past few months. Justin agreed to the company and they left the bar.

Brian offered a cigarette again as they were walking and Justin accepted. As they walked, Brian slipped his arm around Justin's shoulders. "So, did you have a good time tonight?"

To his surprise, Justin allowed the contact. "Yeah, it was fun. I haven't been out in weeks. It was a nice break."

"You can come along any time. The guys obviously like you. See anybody there that's going to be 'the one' for you? You know, the monogamous prince for your life partner?"

"Michael is sweet, but he's just a friend. Ted and I have little in common, although I do like him a lot. Emmett is great, but a little too '_fabulous'_ for my taste. None of the other guys even talked to me."

"Not because you're not hot. They just saw you with me and … didn't bother you."

"Because they assume I'm your latest acquisition? Great." Justin sighed.

They'd reached Deb's house. Brian turned Justin towards him. "Let them think what they want. Fuck 'em. It might not be a bad thing to have me to, you know, look after you a little."

Justin feigned a doe-eyed innocence, "Because you'll protect me?"

"Something like that." Brian said as he moved closer.

Justin stepped back a step. "I think what I need the most protection from is you."

"Is that any way to treat the guy who was nice enough to walk you home? I haven't done anything _untoward_ tonight have I? C'mon."

Justin did appreciate the company and Brian hadn't really done anything other than a couple of subtle moves this evening. Brian was definitely developing some patience. Justin surprised Brian by grabbing the back of his brunet head and pulling him down for a quick kiss. "I guess not." He quickly turned, ran in the house and ran up the steps, leaving Brian in silent shock.

"That little shit." Brian whispered. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face all of the way home.

Over the next few weeks Brian and Justin became rather close friends. They'd talk at the Diner and sometimes meet up at Woody's. They were usually joined by one or more of the gang of friends that Justin had now adopted as his own. They, in turn, appreciated the new energy that Justin's company afforded the group. Lindsay and Melanie had gotten to know Justin, too, with occasional trips to the Diner. Lindsay talked to Justin about his art interests and he showed her some of his work. She was very impressed. Justin enjoyed it when they brought Gus to the Diner and he loved watching Brian holding his son.

Every time they were at Woody's and any time Justin was getting off from the Diner at midnight, Brian was there to walk him home. He wasn't sure what made him want to watch after Justin, but it felt good to spend that time with him and just talk. He'd never been interested in conversation that much, but was enjoying his exchanges with his new friend.

For Justin's part, he also enjoyed their walks and talks. He knew he was forming a close friendship with Brian, possibly closer than he should have. As long as the evening ended with just a kiss, he convinced himself, he could still guard his heart. But he did find his thoughts often traveling to his tall, dark and handsome friend. Justin would jerk off at night, thinking of Brian. _Those eyes. That smile. That body._

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile_

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_No, I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right_

_No, I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave_

_But you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight ("Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum)_

One night on a midnight walk after work Brian was holding hands with Justin as they approached Deb's house. It was always the same; they'd arrive at the front porch and they would give each other a quick kiss goodnight. Tonight, though, Brian wanted a little more. (Well, he had always wanted more, but _this_ night he decided to go for it.) Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and moved in for a deeper kiss. Because it started as a simple kiss, Justin obliged, but then Brian's tongue approached his lips for entrance. At first, Justin gave in, their tongues meeting for a quick dance. Then the blond pulled back. "No. We can't."

"Justin, I want you. I want to really kiss you and hold you. Why not?"

"You know my rule. I won't change my mind and you won't change your ways. It wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to change. I … I can't do this with you."

"What if I could change?" Brian couldn't even believe the words coming from his own mouth.

"Monogamy isn't something you even talk about unless it's with disdain. I don't think ..."He paused and put his hands to Brian's face. "I really care about you. You're a great friend."

Brian turned and winced at the word 'friend'.

Justin turned Brian's face towards his again, "But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't like it to be something more." With that he gave Brian another kiss. Once again their tongues met, this time with Justin asking for entrance to Brian's mouth. They kissed passionately for a while. Brian moaned a little as he reached to the back of Justin's head and tilted it towards his for full access to his tender lips and mouth. Justin was swept away by the passion, but knew it had to end. He finally ended the kiss. He spoke breathlessly, "I had to show you how much you mean to me. But, I'm sorry, I can't…" Tears formed in his eyes as he pulled away and turned to the door and ran inside.

"Justin, wait…" were all the words Brian could say before the door closed and he could hear Justin running upstairs. He stood there, dazed, for a few seconds before clumsily walking down the steps and back towards his car. _What am I going to do? Can I give all of those other guys up for Justin? Is that even possible for me?_

Brian went to Woody's to have a couple of drinks. The guys were there and he sat at the bar with them, strangely silent.

"What's wrong, Brian?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, Brian. You haven't even made any jokes about how old I am." Ted noticed.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Brian grumbled.

Emmett guessed. "It's about Justin, isn't it?"

"What if it is? What business is it of yours?"

Michael guessed. "I know what it's about. The whole monogamy thing. It confuses the hell out of you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Fucking rules." Brian tossed back a shot of whiskey. Then he mumbled, "If I didn't like him so much I wouldn't consider it."

Emmett couldn't believe his ears. "You mean that you're thinking about making Justin your only, dare I say it, _boyfriend_?"

"Maybe."

Michael couldn't help feeling a little jealousy. "Brian, you don't want to do that, do you? It's not who you are."

"I care about him, Mikey. If that's what I have to do to be with him, then … Oh, hell, I don't know…."

"What happened to Brian 'I-don't-believe-in-love-I-believe-in-fucking'-Kinney?" Michael replied.

Brian just shrugged and stared at his glass.

Ted smiled. "I think it's great, Brian. You might find it to be a good thing for you. I wish I could find someone to be my boyfriend."

Emmett chimed in, "Justin's great and I know he cares about you, too. If he's all you ever wanted, go for it. Sorry, Michael."

Brian got up to leave. "Well, now that we've reviewed my love life, _which isn't why I came in here_, I must be going. See ya, guys."

The fellows said goodbye to him as he blew out of the bar. Brian needed some time to think. Mikey was right, just being with one guy was _not_ him. But he also appreciated (although he'd never admit it out loud) the words of Ted and Emmett. He might find being with Justin all he'd ever wanted.


	3. Chapter 3  Taking Advantage?

Justin took the next couple of days off of work at the Diner to prepare for a gallery opening that Lindsay was putting together. There were four young artists from PIFA that she was featuring, including Justin.

Brian had the time away from Justin to think. He decided it was time to change things between them. He went to the gallery to look at Justin's work and to talk to him. Ted, Emmett and Michael were there already.

Lindsay approached Brian to say hello. "He's very talented, Brian. Some of the best works here are Justin's."

"I see that. The little shit can really paint. Where is he?"

"He's over there with an art critic from 'Art World' magazine."

Brian turned and saw Justin. His heart squeezed in his chest and he sighed. "Lindsay, I've never felt this way about a guy before. I'm going to talk to him about making our relationship more serious."

Lindsay smiled sweetly at her friend. "That's wonderful, Brian. He's a great guy and, from what I can see, you're great together."

Brian nodded and smiled in appreciation. He kissed Lindsay on the cheek and then walked up to Justin. The young artist was just finishing his discussion with the magazine writer. Justin introduced the two men before the writer said his goodbyes and walked away.

Justin smiled at Brian, "Hey, there." He was feeling mixed emotions. He liked Brian a lot, but knew things were tense when they last parted.

"Hey. I've been talking to Lindsay about your pieces here. Exquisite. You should be proud." He looked around. "Um, is there some place we can talk?"

"Yeah, I guess. There's storage room just off of here." Justin indicated a nearby door and they went inside, leaving the door open. "What's up?"

"I want to ask you…" Brian took a deep breath. "To be my boyfriend … my only guy."

Justin was surprised, "You're suggesting monogamy? With me?"

"Yes. So, what do you say?"

"But, Brian. That's not you."

"Maybe that's me when I'm with you. Listen, I told the guys that they have my permission to tell you about anything that I might do that would be called cheating. Which isn't going to happen mind you, but, if it did, they'd be your news service."

Justin looked from the doorway over at the guys. Emmett made a silent 'go on' movement and nodded knowingly at Justin. Ted winked and nodded, too. Michael just rolled his eyes, still getting over the fact that Brian just wanted Justin.

Brian smirked at Michael's reaction. "You know that Michael would tell you _the second_ that I stepped out of line."

Justin looked into Brian's hazel eyes. "Then you mean it."

"I've never meant anything more."

Justin searched Brian's face and then nodded. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Brian said half smiling, feigning ignorance.

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

They kissed and held each other for a while. Emmett clapped his hands and Ted 'toasted' from a distance with his wine glass. Michael just said, "Whatever."

Suddenly, a commotion was heard at the gallery entrance. "Where is he?" someone was saying as he was pushing his way through the crowd.

Lindsay stopped him. "Who are you looking for? What's the problem?"

"I need to see Justin Taylor."

Justin could hear his name and turned to see who was asking for him. Justin stepped back into the gallery, just in front of the door to the storage room. He turned pale.

Brian put his arm around Justin's waist. "Who is that?"

"My father."

"There you are! You and I need to talk young man." Craig bellowed.

Brian could sense Justin's fear, so he stepped in front of his young friend to shield him from Craig Taylor's approach. "You have a problem or something?"

Craig glared at Brian and then back at Justin. "Who the hell is this?"

Brian knew that Justin hadn't 'come out' to his dad, so he spoke carefully. "A concerned citizen and friend of Justin's."

"Well, _Citizen_, this is between me and my son." Craig snapped.

"It's OK, Dad, whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Brian."

"Brian, eh? Is he your boyfriend? I overheard your mother talking to you today about some guy you've been seeing. This is how I find out my son is a fag."

Justin stepped in front of Brian to face his father nose to nose. "I prefer the term _queer_. And, yes, he's my boyfriend."

Craig looked at Brian. "Are you the one who turned him, made him a fag?"

Brian just tilted his head back and rolled his eyes at this man's ignorance. Justin poked his father's chest. "I knew I was queer in my early teens, Dad. He had nothing to do with it. It's just who I am. If you have a problem with me or us, then you can just leave. You're making a scene."

"Damn right I have a problem. If you want any further support or love from your family, you'll give up this … this… offensive lifestyle … and come home."

Brian spoke up. "So, in order to be with his family he'd have to give up who he is and what he wants. That's not love, that's hate."

"Screw you, pal."

Justin intervened. "Hey, watch it! If that's the way you're going to be … fine. I'm never coming home again. You hear me? NEVER AGAIN." Brian held Justin's arms to calm him down. Justin tried to gather himself.

Brian spoke evenly to Craig. "You should go now. Frankly, this isn't where you want to be if you have a problem with queers."

Craig turned to look around. Emmett, Ted, Michael, Lindsay, Melanie and Brian surrounded Justin and his father. He got a slightly panicked look on his face. "Fine. But this isn't over young man." He turned to exit the gallery.

Justin called after him, "Yeah, it _is_."

Brian put his arms around Justin and felt him cry silently into his shoulder. "It's OK. We'll take care of you. _I'll_ take care of you."

The others in their group also offered words of consolation to Justin, peppered with "What an asshole" and similar comments.

Brian decided that Justin needed some recovery time, so he pulled him into the storage room again and closed the door. He found a bench for them to sit on. Brian pulled a handkerchief out and offered it to Justin.

Justin just held Brian tightly and cried soft tears. After a while, he'd recovered a little and looked with reddened eyes into his boyfriend's hazel eyes. "I'm not usually so emotional. He just made me so mad. Homophobic prick!"

"He's too much of a jerk for you to worry about." The younger man blew his nose and recovered a little more. Brian put his hand under Justin's chin. "I know that it seems that you've lost a lot, but I'll bet your mom will come around again. You have to know that you have people around you here that love you." Brian wasn't ready to say _those words_ to Justin, but he felt comfortable assuring the blond that his friends truly cared about him.

They kissed and held each other a while longer.

Justin said, "I need a drink. How about you?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go … Woody's?"

"I'm in the mood for that other place … Babylon? ... Let's go there."

"Babylon it is." Brian was glad that Justin seemed to be recovering. It'd be fun taking Justin out on the dance floor and helping him forget his troubles. He guessed that Justin would be a good dancer.

They left the storage room and met up with their friends. Brian announced that they were going to Babylon and all agreed to go in support of Justin.

Babylon was busy that night and the hot, sweaty, shaved bodies were plentiful. Brian bought the first round. After they knocked their drinks back, Justin pulled him to the dance floor and showed his new boyfriend his best moves. They caused others to stop and look with their sexy turn on the floor. Everyone in their group bought Justin a drink and, before Brian could really notice, the young man was very intoxicated.

"Time to get you home, Justin." Brian said.

"Ahh, come on, Brine. I'm juss startin' to haf a good time."

"No, kiddo. I'm pouring you into the Jeep and taking you home."

"To Deb's or the famous lofff?"

"My place. You're going to need someone to babysit you tonight and I don't think Deb should have to."

"I donn need a fucking babyshitter."

"Uh, huh. Let's go."

Brian led Justin out of the club and into his Jeep. Justin passed out on the way home, but, once they arrived, Brian managed to get his boyfriend into the elevator, into the loft and flopped him onto the bed. Brian then phoned Deb to let her know that Justin was crashed at the loft.

"Are you goin' to take advantich ufff me?" Justin giggled.

"No. It's against my rules. Besides, it's only a matter of time before you have to run into the bathroom and throw up."

"You're crassszy. I can handle…" With that, Justin held his hand over his mouth, ran into the bathroom and threw up. Brian followed him in, got a washcloth wet with cool water and offered it to his young friend.

Over the next half an hour Brian tended to Justin who was recovering from the alcohol in his system. When Justin seemed to be passed out for the night, Brian carefully removed the young man's jeans, socks and shoes. He replaced the sweater Justin was wearing with one of his own t-shirts. Brian was tempted to do more and see more, but he had too much respect for his new boyfriend. After Brian prepared himself for bed and turned off the lights, he joined Justin in the bed. He leaned over and kissed him. "Goodnight, Sunshine." He put his arm over Justin, enjoying the closeness.

The next morning Justin woke up at 10 am. He looked over at Brian sleeping and tried to remember what had happened the night before. He had a headache, but wasn't feeling sick any more. He spied the shower and decided to freshen up. As he started the water, Brian woke up and looked into the bathroom. Justin was enjoying a steamy shower and Brian could just make out the young blonds' body through the glass. _Beautiful_. It was everything Brian could do to resist jumping into the shower himself. He even got undressed and wrapped himself in a towel, but thought better of his urges and sat on the side of the bed to wait for Justin to finish. He knew that initiating a sexual encounter with Justin before the young man was ready to accept it, might be reason for him to leave. He didn't want to risk losing him.

As Justin turned off the water and found a towel, he turned to see Brian watching him. "Hey. 'Morning."

"Good morning. I'm surprised that you're not curled up into a ball in pain from last night."

"Nah, I'm OK. I can get pretty wasted and not really get a hangover. It's a gift."

"I'll say. Well, if you want to brush your teeth there are new toothbrushes in the top drawer. Your jeans are over here. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Brian went into the kitchen to make coffee and to let Justin get dressed in privacy. _Can't watch…too tempting_. Brian returned to the side of the bed and waited for Justin to emerge dressed from the bathroom.

As Justin opened the door he smiled at Brian. "Hey, handsome."

"I can't believe how well you're doing considering how many shots you knocked back last night." Brian grinned back.

"I feel great. Thanks for taking care of me last night." Justin pushed Brian over onto his back and positioned himself on all fours over his reclining boyfriend. "You didn't take advantage of me, did you?"

"No, but I was tempted."

"Can I take advantage of you right now?" Justin said in a low voice before kissing Brian and licking his ear.

"Mmmmm. What did you have in mind?" Brian was pleasantly surprised at Justin's actions.

Justin rolled to one side and traced his fingertips down Brian's chest and stomach. He could see goose bumps appear on his beautifully sculpted chest. Justin's hand continued to the top of the towel, which he loosened and opened. _Oh my god… what a perfect cock._ He stroked down Brian's hip and upper thigh and then expertly took a firm grip at the base of Brian's now erect cock. While he was doing this, he kissed Brian and teased his tongue around his neck and chest. Brian moaned softly at this contact.

This Justin was dominant and taking control. Brian wasn't used to a guy being the aggressor to this extent. He gave in to the feelings being generated by Justin's touch. He had wanted to enjoy contact with Justin for so many weeks that this was everything he wanted in this moment. Dominance be damned.

Justin continued to touch Brian's cock with expert stroking. The rhythm increased as did the passion of the kisses. Justin licked the pad of his thumb and flicked it over the tip of the enlarged member. Brian was close to a climax and Justin could tell. He held on and provided that last bit of stimulation necessary. Brian moaned again, arched his back and exclaimed "Oh god, Justin!" as he came, shooting all over Justin's hand.

A series of deep kisses ensued, the tongues of both men battling for supremacy. Brian started to pull at the blonds' clothes, but Justin pulled away slowly. "As tempting as it would be to continue this, um, conversation, I think I'll have to respectfully say 'no' at this point. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me last night and give you a taste of what it will be like for you to be my boyfriend."

"And what a taste it was." Brian said as he sat up. He gave Justin one more kiss. "My turn for a shower now." He slung the towel over his shoulder and walked into the bathroom, giving Justin full view of his departing derriere.

Justin smiled as he lied back on the bed. He'd enjoyed taking control of the situation with Brian. He wanted to show his auburn haired boyfriend that he wasn't the usual pushover guy that didn't have any power. He could be dominant. He could take control, too. Maybe after last night and losing power over the situation with his father, Justin wanted to take some back.

Justin got out of the bed and paused briefly in the doorway of the bathroom to gaze upon the fine form of his new lover. _Damn, he's hot_. Justin had to suppress his own urges and convince himself that coffee was what he wanted most.


	4. Chapter 4 Taking Care of Him

For the next few weeks, Brian and Justin went out on dates to bowling alleys, movies and pizza places. Sometimes they'd meet with their friends at Woody's or Babylon. Each date would end with kissing or some type of make-out session, followed sometimes by mutual hand jobs or blow jobs. Justin still wanted Brian to prove he could be monogamous, so didn't permit anything more than that. Justin tried to keep them to just kissing, but with someone as sexually active as Brian it would be unfair to expect him to give up everything sexual and resort to only jerking off. Not to mention that Justin wanted more than just jerking off, too. Brian was an outstanding cock sucker and according to the noises and moans that Brian would make Justin was more than satisfying with his cock sucking abilities. He would have loved to make love with Brian, but he wasn't sure if Brian was ready for doing that, and for calling it that.

A few weeks after the gallery opening, Art World magazine did a feature story on Justin. The critic raved about the new artist's work and said that 'New York was waiting to be conquered' by Justin. Lindsay was thrilled for her friend. She talked to him at length about what he could do in NYC and what opportunities awaited him there. Justin appreciated her support, but wasn't confident enough to move away from his life in Pittsburgh for, what he felt, was the small chance that New York's art world was his for the taking.

After a month of dating Brian, Justin was pouring coffee for Emmett and Ted at the Diner during the Friday lunch rush.

"How's it going guys?"

"We're great, sweetie. How are you? How's it going with Brian?" Emmett inquired.

"He's wonderful, Emmett. He's being very patient with me." He paused. "Have you guys seen him with anyone else?"

"All he does with other guys is turn them down. Poor guy probably has to do it 20 times a night. Wish I knew what that was like." Ted said dejectedly.

Emmett agreed. "He might look at guys, even danced with a couple, but it never gets any farther than that. It's amazing."

Michael walked in and sat next to Emmett. "What's amazing?"

"Brian's ability to turn down all guys other than our Sunshine-y friend here." Ted said, nodding towards Justin.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you actually did change him, Justin. I never thought I'd see it happen." Michael had come to terms with the fact that Brian was, indeed, falling for Justin and looked like he'd actually be able to be monogamous. Michael never thought he'd see the day. He couldn't hate Justin, though, because the kid had his beliefs and stuck to them. He hadn't pursued Brian or pushed him into anything. The decision to be Justin's steady boyfriend had been all Brian's. Michael respected Justin and genuinely liked him.

Justin was very pleased to hear the reports from the guys. He'd hoped that Brian would keep the promise of fidelity and all indications were that he was being true. "Thanks guys. What you're saying means a lot to me."

"So, are you going to reward our tall and dark friend with some, favors….?" Ted inquired.

"Maybe." Justin chuckled coyly. "But that's none of your business." He leaned over to whisper to all three of them. "Let's just say that good things come to those who wait." He winked and sashayed his butt as he walked away.

"Oooohhh. You go girl." Emmett giggled.

Justin got off of work at 8 pm that day and headed over to Woody's for a drink with the guys. Suddenly, a car pulled up alongside and the driver and passenger got out. Before Justin knew what was happening, the first man shoved him into the alley near Woody's. The second man held Justin's arms behind his back.

The first man said, "Taylor?"

Justin looked at the man and recognized him as a homophobic jerk from high school, Chris Hobbes. He'd always been on Justin's case about being gay and harassed him regularly during high school. It never escalated to more than a shoving match in the locker room, though. This particular evening Chris and his buddy were out cruising and looking into doing a little gay bashing. They were drunk. They'd coincidentally picked on Justin because he was walking alone.

Justin fought to free himself. "Hobbes! What the fuck are you doing here? Finally coming out and cruising the bars?"

"Fuck you, Taylor." With that Chris threw a punch that connected with the side of Justin's face. A second punch went into his ribcage.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice came out of the blue. It was Michael, followed closely by Emmett. "Get the fuck out of here, assholes."

Chris and his cohort had gotten what they wanted, a couple of punches landed, so they ran off. Justin slumped to the ground holding his side.

Michael went to him and then said to Emmett, "Go see if Brian is inside."

Emmett ran into Woody's and retrieved Brian. They ran out to where Michael was holding Justin, still groggy from the attack.

"Justin! Are you OK?" Brian exclaimed.

"Let's get him to the hospital. I think he might have a broken rib." Michael said.

Michael and Brian brought Justin to Brian's Jeep and then to the hospital. Brian knew that Justin was allergic to Tylenol and told the staff. While Justin was being X-rayed, Michael sat with Brian in the hallway. Brian was silent. He felt that he had failed Justin somehow. He was sad and concerned for his boyfriend, his love. Michael consoled Brian as best he could by stroking the hair on the back of his head. A tear ran down Brian's face.

After the x-ray, Justin was brought back to an exam room. He was awake, but still rather stunned. He had a bruise on the side of his face and tape wrapped around his chest to tape up the injured ribs. Brian held his hand and Justin smiled weakly at him.

Justin turned to Michael. "It sounds like you saved me. Thanks."

"Anytime, buddy. I'm just sorry I wasn't there earlier." Michael replied.

"The doctor should be here any minute with your x-ray results. How are you feeling?" Brian inquired.

"Really sore, but OK." Justin smiled at him. He knew what Brian was thinking. "This isn't your fault."

"If I'd been there, it never would have happened."

"You've walked with me 95 times out of every 100. How could any of us know Hobbes would be cruising for a little gay bashing? Don't blame yourself."

The doctor walked in and told them that Justin's ribs were just bruised and there was nothing broken. He could go home. They thanked the doctor as he handed them the release papers and a pain prescription.

"You're coming home with me." Brian said.

"I'll be fine at Deb's."

"No, she'll be working and I want someone to keep an eye on you all day. It's a Saturday, so I'll be with you. No arguments. Mikey, call Ma and tell her what happened and that Justin's with me."

Brian gave Michael a ride back to his car near Woody's. Both Brian and Justin thanked Michael again for helping. Then Brian drove Justin back to the loft. Justin headed straight for the bed and gingerly lied down. Brian locked the door and alarmed it. Then he got himself ready for bed and lied down next to Justin. "Do you want anything? Another pain pill?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need to sleep. Thanks for everything."

"Goodnight, Justin."

"Goodnight."

Justin woke up the next morning and opened his eyes to see Brian looking at him.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

"Hey." Justin smiled and started to stretch, and then the pain reminded him of his injuries. "Ow!"

"Do you need a pain pill? I picked up your prescription last night after you were asleep."

"Yeah. That'd be great."

Brian retrieved one of the pills and bottled water. Justin took the pill and reclined again, wincing a little at the pain.

"Are you hungry, Justin?"

"No. I just want to stay here and not move."

"Then I'll just stay here with you." Brian gingerly put his arm around Justin. He avoided the area where the bruised ribs were. "I was so fucking scared. I was afraid you were seriously hurt and I felt so bad that I wasn't there to protect you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I guess not. Still feels like it, though."

"I know you'll watch out for me when you can."

"I'd do anything, be anything for you." Brian moved his lips close to Justin's ear. "I love you."

"Oh." Justin gasped a little. "You …?"

Brian curled his lip under and nodded.

Justin looked into his boyfriend's hazel eyes and saw the emotion there. "I love you, too."

Brian placed a gentle kiss on his love's soft lips. Justin turned his head and body as much as he could to deepen the kiss, forgetting for a minute about the pain. He'd been wanting to hear those words for weeks. Brian meant so much to him. Justin was truly in love.

For the first time in his life, Brian, too, was in love. This man/artist/waiter had wormed his way into his heart without pushing or possessing him. He was just _there_, being himself and reminding Brian every day of all of the things that he loved about him.

Justin had been meaning to talk to Brian about something before the bashing. He decided to bring it up now. "Brian, you have been so patient with me. I know that you want to make love to me. I want it too and now I think I'm ready. I know that you've been faithful to me. I even checked with the guys like you told me to."

"Are you sure?"

"I love you and I want us to plan a weekend away or something special so that we can have each other completely. Of course, I think I should heal from my wounds first."

Brian kissed him again. "We'll wait until you're better and, yes, go away someplace where we can have complete privacy." They kissed again. "I'll make love to you all night long." He kissed Justin's ear and bit at his neck.


	5. Chapter 5 First Time for Everything

A week later Justin was feeling much better and asked Brian to plan something for their special 'first' night together. Brian remembered visiting a client at a downtown hotel that had a nice courtyard and swanky rooms. He made a reservation for Friday and Saturday night. 'All night long' might turn into all weekend long. He planned to make up for lost time.

He picked Justin up at Deb's and they arrived at the hotel. Brian checked in and picked up two room keys. He had a small duffle bag with his things and also carried a box of 'supplies' as he called it, peaking Justin's curiosity. They walked past the courtyard as they were going to their room. Justin remarked how lovely the garden and fountains were.

"Tell ya what. You stay down here for a few minutes and look around. I'm going to go get the room ready."

"Ready how?"

"You'll see. Room 710. Come up in about 10 minutes, OK?"

"OK." Justin smiled at Brian with his plans.

Ten minutes later Justin entered the room. The lights were down and a few candles were lit. There was a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table. There was a plate of something there, too, covered with a napkin. Justin grinned at all of the little touches. He noticed that condoms and lube were thoughtfully placed on the bedside tables. Then, he looked at Brian exiting the bathroom. He was wearing a blue satin robe.

Justin smiled his best sexy smile. "Hey, handsome."

"Hey, there. Welcome to our weekend retreat." They gave each other a kiss and a hug.

"It's beautiful. You've really outdone yourself."

"It's ridiculously romantic, I know."

"Nice robe." Justin said while stroking the satin fabric on Brian's chest.

"Yeah. I've had this for a while. I bought you one similar. It's hanging in the bathroom."

"Well, then, I guess I'll go put it on." Justin went into the bathroom and changed into the robe.

As he left the bathroom, Brian was sitting at the table with wine poured in the glasses. Brian was taken by how gorgeous his young lover was as the dark blue of the robe contrasted with his creamy white skin. He was delectable and Brian planned on 'eating him up' that afternoon.

The plate on the table was now uncovered, displaying an array of chocolate covered strawberries with a handful of plain strawberries in the center.

"Oh, boy. My favorite!"

"Let's have some wine and a snack, shall we?"

Justin sat and Brian handed him a glass of wine. "To us."

"To us."

They sat and ate the strawberries. When juice was running down Justin's chin, Brian was there to lick it up. They enjoyed two strawberries apiece, and then the lip licking and kisses turned more passionate.

Brian went into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth to clean up the sticky juice. As he returned to the bedroom, Justin was lying on the bed in his best seductive pose. Brian put the washcloth on the nightstand and lied down next to Justin. They kissed with great passion for a few minutes.

Justin ran his hands down the center of Brian's chest and under the edges of the robe. "Ever since I saw you completely naked at your loft that time, I've been looking forward to seeing all of you again."

Brian silently untied his robe and Justin helped him remove it from his shoulders. Then the second robe was removed from Justin's body. They kissed and Brian ran his hands down his lover's body. "So beautiful …"

Brian touched Justin's face and then kissed him. He moved his hands again down the young man's body until it reached his waiting, erect cock. Brian started with kisses at Justin's neck, and then followed his body downward to his nipples. He nipped at them and licked them, causing soft moans to be emitted from his young lover. Further and further down Justin's body the kissing and nipping motions continued. Brian then licked the tip of Justin's cock and then he took it into his mouth in one swift motion, causing the blond to gasp and arch his back in pleasure. Brian's efforts to stimulate Justin went on. He traced his tongue around the tip of his shaft. He put his talented mouth to work on Justin's balls, then back to stimulating his cock. The combination of actions made Justin writhe, but Brian held him fast. Finally, when Justin was close to coming, Brian concentrated his actions up and down the engorged shaft, wrapping his soft lips around it and licking it simultaneously. Justin came with a deep moan and shot his cum down Brian's throat in powerful pulses.

Brian rolled Justin over and began squeezing and stimulating the delectable ass cheeks. He traced his finger down Justin's spine, then to the valley formed by that perfect butt. Brian's finger stimulated and then entered Justin there. He lubed his fingers and then pushed them into Justin one at a time, until three fingers were inside. The probing and pushing continued when Brian began stimulating his lover's prostate. Justin squirmed and moaned at the contact.

Brian stopped his actions long enough to rip open a condom package and apply the latex to his now fully engorged cock. He lubed himself, then Justin's ass again. He turned Justin onto his back and put the young man's legs on his shoulders. He leaned forward and looked into Justin's face for permission to go forward. The blond knew what was about to happen and felt all of the importance of it wash over him. He wanted this so badly. He needed for Brian to release his passion this way. He nodded at Brian, who then began to push his cock into Justin's waiting entrance. Slowly and deliberately, Brian continued, pushing a little further with each thrust. Justin's head went back and his eyes closed. There was some pain, but, oh so much pleasure in what was happening. Brian's tenderness and patience were evident even as they continued, until his cock was fully embedded in Justin's ass.

Brian established a steady rhythm as he pumped himself in and out of that sweetest place. His grunts of effort were combined with moans of pleasure. Justin was folded in half, his knees near his own shoulders, to allow maximum penetration. Brian continued his rhythm which increased in frequency. He was closer and closer to orgasm. Justin, too, was finding it difficult to hold back as he was getting close.

"Brian, I'm going to … oh, my god … you feel so …. " Brian wrapped his hand around Justin's purplish cock, stroking it in time with his own thrusting.

"That's it, Justin. Come for me now."

With that simple command, Justin let out an emphatic moan and came all over Brian's hand. The sight of his lover's orgasm was the last ingredient in what Brian needed for his own and he, too, came. He snapped his head back and let out a long guttural noise followed by "Oh, Justin. So perfect."

They both collapsed onto the bed and Brian pulled out and disposed of the condom. They both rolled to their sides, facing each other and held each other tight.

"That was amazing, Brian."

"Absolutely amazing. Something, I think, we've both wanted for a long time."

Justin smiled and ran his fingers over his lover's neck and shoulders. He had something that he'd wanted to talk to Brian about. "I know that you probably always top, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can see how good you are at, um, driving the situation. But, I'd like to mention that I, too, occasionally like to top."

"You do, eh?"

"I've been told I'm pretty good at it." Justin grinned.

"Well, I'll take it under advisement." Brian kissed him. "I honestly can't remember the last time I bottomed for a guy. Oh, wait, yeah… it was that orgy about a year ago with all of the …" were all of the words he could say before Justin's kiss silenced him.

The kissing continued and Brian rolled to his right side and had Justin do the same. Once again Brian's hands ran along the crack of Justin's bubble butt. He held his lover close to him to feel as much skin against his as possible. Justin turned his head upwards and they exchanged warm, sweet kisses. Brian's expert fingers had now prepped his lover's entrance with lube and manual stimulation. Justin was writhing and moaning to be filled.

"Do it, Brian. I want you inside me."

Brian sheathed his stiff cock with a condom and lubed himself. He positioned himself at Justin quivering hole and pushed gently inside. The actions this time were slow and deliberate … not so much about the sex, but about the tenderness shared between the two. Brian's thrusts gently pushed into Justin as his hands held the blonds' hips. They occasionally kissed and Brian's lips also caressed Justin's neck and shoulder. Their orgasms weren't an explosion, but more of a shudder of excitement. After they came, they laid together, Brian still inside Justin. They slept for a time, locked together.

Justin awoke a while later and saw Brian pouring two more glasses of wine while munching a strawberry.

Brian saw his lover's blue eyes fluttering open. "Hey, sleepy." He brought the wine and a couple of the uncovered strawberries over to the bed and lied down.

Justin took his glass of wine and they both sipped for a while. "I must have drifted off. You rocked me to sleep, I think."

"I slept a little, too." Brian took another drink of his wine and set down his glass on his nightstand. Justin did the same. They kissed. "Strawberry?"

Justin got a sexy smile on his face and said, "Yes. Everything here is delicious. And I mean everything." He took the strawberry and took a small bite from it. He then moved in for another kiss, but instead licked at Brian's mouth and sucked on his lover's lower lip. Justin then took the strawberry and combined the flavor of it with the sweetness of Brian's body. Justin rubbed it over his lover's neck and then licked the juice off of it there. This continued to shoulders, nipples, chest, a line down to the navel, over one hip and then Brian's cock. All of Justin's efforts were met by soft moans and writhing movements from his lover. Justin combined the taste of the strawberry with the precum leaking from Brian's cock. For a time he took the length of it into his mouth, but stopped before Brian would come.

Then, Justin gently pushed on Brian's hip, silently requesting that he roll over. Brian complied and the strawberry kisses started from the back of his neck all of the way down his spine. Justin pushed on the fruit so that a trickle of juice ran down the crack of Brian's ass. He began lapping up the juice and Brian parted his legs to aid Justin's efforts. The blond then took a juicy finger and pushed it into Brian's puckered opening. That place few men have ever known. Then Justin ran what was left of the strawberry up and down the crack of Brian's butt. The last of the juice was licked up all of the way from Brian's balls to the small of his back. A finger entered again, this time hitting Brian's prostate, causing him to buck a little. A second finger entered. Justin reached for the lube and applied it liberally, then pushing a third finger inside.

Brian was overcome by all of the sensations. He had been rimmed before, but not with the expert hands and fingers of Justin. And the use of the strawberry to heighten the intensity of the licking and tasting was sending Brian's head into a spin. He didn't usually find himself wanting to be fucked, but he desperately needed Justin right now. He needed him to fill him. Brian reached for a condom and silently slid it down the bed towards his lover's hand.

Justin took it into his hand, tore it open with his teeth and pulled the condom from the wrapper. He knelt behind Brian and began to position himself. His only verbalization was, "OK?" Brian nodded. Justin lied on top of his lover and pushed his hard cock inside Brian's entrance. He moved slowly, knowing that this wasn't a penetration that Brian's body was familiar with. They both reacted with moans as Justin made his way further and further inside. He finally achieved full penetration and started a gentle rhythm. His body undulated as his hips thrust forward. Brian was enjoying a pleasure he had never really had before. Justin's angle of thrusting was hitting his lover's sweet spot every time. Brian couldn't remember ever having these feelings. Not with this intensity. Not with this much skill. It wasn't long before Justin reached around to Brian's erect cock and pumped it to make him come. Brian orgasmed and snapped his head back as he did so, letting out a long guttural moan. Justin was right after him and came all the while pumping his cock into his lover's sweet, tight ass. It was his most intense orgasm of the day.

Justin pulled out, carefully removing the condom and then disposing of it. He decided to let Brian have some time to recover, so he only just whispered, "I'm going to take a shower."

"OK." Brian watched as Justin walked away. He appreciated some time alone to gather himself and clean up a little. He had not been topped in a long time and the emotions and sensations were enough to let control slip away. Justin had been such a perfect lover, though. The feelings of love and lust coursing through him at this time were more than he ever expected that he'd have to handle.

They showered together and then curled up in bed together naked.

Their weekend continued with lovemaking, dining in the restaurant, fucking, talking, fucking, sleeping and lovemaking.


	6. Chapter 6 New Beginnings

A few days later, Brian told Justin about an awards dinner that he'd be attending the following weekend. It was for people in Pittsburgh's advertising community and Brian was up for an award as top advertiser. He explained that he was taking his assistant Cynthia as his date. She had been an invaluable help to Brian over the years and it was his way of taking her out for a nice evening.

Brian won the award as top advertiser for the year. He also made contact with a guy who worked for a large advertising firm in New York. The fellow convinced Brian that he'd be great for a new position at his firm. Brian had always wanted to work in New York's advertising world. He knew that having a contact to recommend him might be the 'in' he needed, so he sent in his resume.

He was excited at the prospect of working in the big city. But, he was conflicted because his life with Justin was starting to take off. Brian discussed the job application in New York with Justin at length. The younger man understood that this was a great opportunity for Brian and didn't want to stand in his way, although he knew that if his boyfriend moved away he'd miss him terribly.

Brian flew to New York and interviewed for the job. They were very impressed with his resume and his aggressive approach to advertising. The offices were beautiful and Brian was taken by how smart and innovative the people were. This was his dream job.

When Brian was away, Justin spoke to Michael about the situation. Michael didn't think that Brian would give up being 'top dog' in gay Pittsburgh to move to New York. But, he also told Justin that if you love someone you have to let them go to pursue their dreams and take their own path. Justin understood, but was saddened at the prospect. Michael consoled him and knew what the kid was feeling. He, too, would miss Brian if he moved away.

The next afternoon, Brian returned and caught up with Justin at the Diner. Brian was psyched about the interview and knew it had gone well. They both had mixed emotions about the situation, but Brian secretly had ideas about what to do about that.

A few days later, Brian was at home in late afternoon. Justin had come over for a visit and they'd planned on going out to dinner. Brian had just finished a shower and wrapped a towel around himself when his cell phone rang. He took the call while he was still in the bathroom. It was about his new job. He got confirmation from the fellow that he'd met that he'd gotten the job in New York. He thanked him, talked a little about when he'd need to be there and hung up.

Brian exited the bathroom and found Justin looking online at apartments in New York. Brian walked up to him, pulled him up from his chair and took him into his arms.

"Hey. What's up?" Justin inquired.

"I got the job in New York."

"You did? That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you." Justin hugged him, hiding his face from Brian so he couldn't see the pain.

Brian returned the embrace, then pulled back to tilt Justin's face towards his own. "Come with me, Justin."

"What?"

"Move to New York with me. You can conquer the art world while I conquer the ad world." He kissed Justin. "Be with me. Live with me."

"I … I … don't know what to say." Justin's mind was awash with thoughts and emotions. He loved Brian and wanted to take him up on his offer, but he wasn't sure he could dive so completely into the competitive art field.

"I spoke to that guy who wrote the article for 'Art World' magazine. We had lunch in New York before I left. He's positive that New York is yours for the taking. Lindsay spoke yesterday to a couple of her gallery contacts there and, based on that article, they'd be willing to show one or two of your pieces. And that'd just be the beginning. You can do this, Justin."

"You've been planning this, then, doing your research."

Brian curled his lip under as he smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh, my god. I don't know … leave here? Leave my home?"

"What does the Pitts have to offer you? Your mom and sister, maybe. But you'd be getting away from your dad … and Hobbes. As for our friends, we can fly back and see them often enough. I'll want to make sure Gus doesn't forget his dad. It's only an hour and a half flight."

Justin looked at Brian with a new realization; he _could_ do this with his love by his side. They could make it together. "Oh, Brian! Yes! Yes, I'll go with you to New York."

Brian picked him up in their embrace and spun him around. They kissed and then looked into each other's eyes. Blue eyes met hazel and the tears welled up for both men.

"When will all of this happen? What are we … Where will we …?" Justin was full of questions.

"I'll put the loft on the market. I found a place in New York that will be nice for the two of us. There are two bedrooms; I thought you could use the 2nd bedroom for studio space. Based on the salary that I'll be getting, the place will be affordable. Even has a parking space that comes with it. I need to report to the office there in two weeks. I'll see how much we can get in motion by then."

"That's amazing. There's so much to do." Justin paused and kissed Brian. "And we'll be living together."

Brian nuzzled Justin's neck and whispered in his ear. "So I can have my way with you every night."

Justin blushed. He was still getting used to Brian's insatiable appetite for sex. Not that it was always Brian doing the 'driving', though. Justin did his share of initiating; which is what he decided to do at this moment.

"I have an idea how we should celebrate our happy news." Justin removed Brian's towel and let it fall to the floor before he pulled him willingly toward the bed.

That weekend they celebrated; the new job, the new city, their cohabitation and Brian's 30th birthday. Ted, Emmett, Michael, Deb, Jennifer, Lindsay, Melanie and baby Gus were in attendance.

Justin gave Brian a fringed white silk scarf that Brian had admired in one of Emmett's fashion magazines. Justin explained that since Brian was going to be a sophisticated New Yorker, he'd need to have the scarf to polish off his look. Brian loved the gift and the thought behind it.

Two weeks later they'd gotten the apartment in New York and Brian was off to conquer the ad world. Justin met with Lindsay's art contacts and arranged for his pieces to be shown at a couple of small art galleries.

In the ensuing weeks Brian established himself at the new office and had landed some innovative ad campaigns. Justin used his new city and his new love as inspiration and came up with some of his best work to date.

The new city welcomed them and Brian and Justin were happy with their work. Nothing, though, could surpass their happiness with living with each other and evenings spent in each other's arms. Justin had found the man he'd always hoped for; someone to encourage, protect and love him. Brian had found something … someone … he never knew could make him so happy; just _one_ man with which to share the rest of his life.


End file.
